A Little Princess
by byunyol
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah musuh. Sementara itu Baekhyun menyukai Suho. Akankah Chanyeol bisa menemukan Cinderella/Princess kecilnya di masa lalu itu? Main pair : ChanBaek / BaekYeol !


**Author** : byunyol

**Title** : A Little Princess

**Main Cast** : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)

**Lenght** : Chapter

**Genre** : Romance, Sad, Friendship

**Note** : Halo semuanyaa^^ Iam byunyol^^ wkwk, panggi byunnie aja yap^^ FF BaekYeol/ChanBaek datang~~.. tenang ini bukan Yaoi, Baekhyun-nya byunnie jadikan _yeoja_. Happy reading!

Chapter 1 : Don't go

==

_Korea Selatan, 10 Januari 2009_

**Ting, tong, ting, tong**

Pesta dansa akhirnya dimulai, semua yeoja dan namja mulai berada ditengah-tengah untuk memulai pesta dansa mereka masing masing. Mereka semua tampak memakai topeng untuk menutupi wajah mereka, tak heran bila mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mengajak/diajak mereka untuk berdansa. Tampak semua yeoja memakai baju gaun yang indah, cantik, begitu sebaliknya dengan namja. Ia memakai kemeja, rapi.

"Hei, kenapa tak berdansa dengan yang lain, bro? Bersenang-senanglah dirumahmu sendiri." Kata seorang namja menepuk pundak namja satunya yang sedang duduk sambil mememang segelas coca cola untuk ia minum. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Terserahku. Lalu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Topengmu jelek." Ucap sang namja yang sedang memegang segelas coca cola itu. Sang namja satunya hanya bisa bersabar dengan kelakuan namja ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Eh? Bukankah itu Suho?" Tunjuk namja satunya pada seseorang disebrang sana, sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan memakai gaun biru diatas lutut, kulitnya mulus, putih, dan mungil.

namja yang sedari tadi meneguk coca cola nya berkali kali, terdiam ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang dikatakan oleh namja yang lebih pendek darinya. Terbukti ketika namja peneguk coca cola itu berdiri, ia terlihat lebih tinggi dibandingkan temannya ini.

**disisi lain..**

Seorang yeoja tengah berdiri disamping tempat pembuat minuman –masih di tempat pesta dansa- ia memakai gaun berwarna biru diatas lutut, mempunyai kulit mulus dan putih. Tak lupa postur tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia meneguk tehnya dengan nikmat, mungkin ia tak berniat untuk mengikuti pesta dansa tersebut atau semacamnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja datang menghampiri yeoja itu. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna hitam, dan juga rapi. Ia membawa segelas teh juga.

"Halo," Sapa sang namja itu pada sang yeoja membuat sang yeoja kaget karena ia memang sendiri datang kesini.

"Halo juga," Jawab sang yeoja gugup. Ia tak berani menatap wajah sang namja walaupun mereka berdua sudah memakai topeng.

**hening**..

"Kau tidak ikut berdansa?" Kata namja itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Si yeoja terlihat bingung. Disisi lain ia sangat ingin berdansa. Tapi ia tidak bisa berdansa. Dan jika berdansa ia bersama siapa kah? Apakah dengan namja didepannya ini. ya, dia akui lumayan tampan, kulitnya putih mulus. Hoho, jelas namja ini lebih tinggi dari pada sang yeoja ini.

"Maaf, ia akan berdansa denganku, tuan."

**Greb**

Namja tak dikenal entah datangnya darimana, tiba-tiba menarik tangan si yeoja dan membawanya ke tengah tengah, sepertinya namja ini ingin berdansa dengan si yeoja tersebut.

Namja ini mulai mengalunkan tangannya ke pinggang si yeoja, dan tangan satunya untuk mengambil kedua tangan si yeoja untuk mengalunkan tangannya di leher sang namja

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Aku akan mengajarimu, Putri."

Mereka mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan lagunya. Mereka terlihat bercanda gurau dan melemparkan senyuman, walaupun mereka tak tahu wajah asli mereka.

**Teng**

Jam di dinding istana menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Si yeoja mengingat pesan ibunya. "Nak, jangan pulang lewat dari jam 9 malam". Sang yeoja mulai melepaskan tangannya dari lehernya.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang, pangeran."

"Tidaak! Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum pesta ini usai!"

Tiba-tiba sang namja menarik tali yang ada dipunggung sang yeoja dan membuat sang yeoja berputar dan jepitan rambutnya yang berwarna biru lepas begitu juga tali berwarna birunya. Segera sang yeoja pergi dari tempat ini.

==  
_  
Korea Selatan, 24 April 2013_

Mereka tiba di sekolah yang bernama Senior Prince-Princess School. Tempat ini memang di-khusus kan oleh bangsawan saja. Sekolah ini juga memiliki asrama. Jadi bagi yang sudah bersekolah disini ia harus mau/tak mau tetap tinggal di asrama.

"Bodoh! Kau payah, Chanyeol! Untung saja kita tidak telat." Ucap namja satunya sambil ngos-ngosan. Padahal ia diantarkan oleh supir. Tapi? Kenapa ngos-ngosan?

"Good, semoga kita satu kamar." Umpat Chanyeol setelah mendengarkan tuturan dari seorang Chen. Chen menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Chen tidak mau sekamar dengan Chanyeol. Alasannya, Pemalas, Kotor, Jorok, Penggangu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas mereka (10-1) setelah selesai membawa barang barang mereka. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Chen-Chanyeol sekamar.

"Selamat pagi." Tiba-tiba seosangnim datang masuk ke kelas mereka. Mereka semua menyahut perkataan seosangnim tadi.

"Nama saya Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao seonsangnim. Semoga kalian semua bisa menjadi murid baik ya, dan saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Nanti kita akan menentukan perangkat kelas, dimohonkan kalian semua akrab dengan anak anak yang lain, saya permisi." Tao seonsangnim akhirnya meninggalkan anak anak mereka. Semua kagum terhadap kecantikan Tao seonsangnim. Mereka beruntung bisa mempunya wali kelas yang baik dan cantik seperti Tao seonsangnim.

**Skip**

"Chanyeol, kau masih memikirkan yeoja itu, heh, kau masih kecil. Waktu itu kau masih kelas 6 SD, dan sekarang kau sudah kelas 1 SMA. Move on, please! Dasar!" Kata Chen menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang terdiam sambil melihat jepit rambut berwarna biru. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sudah menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Walaupun memang Chanyeol tidak tahu wajah asli-nya.

"Sama seperti cerita Cinderella." Ucap Chanyeol menghela nafas diikuti oleh Chen yang saat ini sudah duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai. Semoga kita bertiga bisa berteman baik." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang ke tempat Chanyeol dan Chen. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Bisa dilihat penampilannya mungkin bangsawan kaya, lihatlah pakaiannya. Sangat, sangat rapi. Tapi warna kulitnya sedikit coklat.

"Aku Kim Jongdae, panggil saja Chen. Dan ini Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, semoga kita bertiga bisa berteman baik." Ucap Chen yang menjabat tangannya pada Kai dan menerima perwakilan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih diam menatap jepit rambut tersebut.

**Greb**

"Hei, jepit ini bagus juga." Kata Kai yang berhasil mengambil jepit rambut itu, Chanyeol terkejut. Apa-apaan ini? Dia mengambil benda kesayangan Chanyeol? Tidak! Sekarang sudah jelas, Chanyeol pasti mengejar Kai yang berlari keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba saja...

**Bruk**

Minuman salah satu yeoja yang ingin masuk ke kelas menabrak Chanyeol, atau mungkin sebaliknya. Alhasil minuman itu tumpah dan mengenai baju Chanyeol. Sang yeoja masih tertuduk dibawah sambil mengusap usap pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihat yeoja itu. Chanyeol sangat geram sekali melihat wajahnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol merebut tangan salah satu dari yeoja itu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, tentunya dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang masih terbilang, kotor?

Mereka tiba dibelakang sekolah, Chanyeol memojokkan yeoja itu, hingga terhimpit dengan dirinya dan tembok. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan hendak memukul yeoja itu, dan ternyata tangannya memukul tembok di belakang yeoja itu.

"A-apa ya-yang kau la-la-kukan?" Kata yeoja itu kaget karena Chanyeol yang ingin memukuli yeoja itu tiba tiba memukul tembok?

"Kau tidak lihat bajuku kotor?"

"Ya aku lihat, aku minta maaf.."

"Semudah itu kau meminta maaf? Kau juga harus meminta maaf pada harga diriku ini."

"Ada apa dengan harga dirimu? Memangnya aku membuat kau malu?"

"Tentu saja, maaf tak cukup."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar aku bisa menebus kesalahan yang aku buat, sehingga aku mengotori baju rapi dan sempurnamu itu, Tuan?" Kata yeoja itu menantang, berani-beraninya yeoja ini menantang Park Chanyeol. Dia kira dia siapa?

"Hanya 1. Itupun sangat mudah."

"Kalau begitu, biasakah kau memberitahuku dengan cepat, karena aku sudah tidak sudi melihat wajah tampanmu, tuan muda?"

'Yeoja ini benar-benar, awas saja kau. Kau akan ku buat menderita selama 1 minggu ini'

"Kau harus menuruti perintah ku selama 1 minggu, atau kau... harus menjadi istriku mulai detik ini, sekarang juga kita akan menikah di gereja tak peduli kita kelas 1 SMA. Jadi? Kau memilih A atau B, nona?" Kata Chanyeol menyeringai, gadis ini menatap Chanyeol ngeri. Gilakah ia saat ini?

"Lebih baik aku memilih bahwa aku harus menuruti perintahmu daripada aku harus menjadi istrimu sekarang juga, tuan yang tampan." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar tuturan gadis ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengingat semua omonganmu, jika kau kelak akan menjadi istriku, kau berarti menjilat ludahmu sendiri, kau mengerti..." Chanyeol terhenti seketika, ia mulai melihat name tag yang berada di sebelah kanan baju gadis ini. "Nona, Byun Baekhyun?" Lanjutnya kembali.

"Aku mengerti, tuan Park Chanyeol yang tampan, sampai sampai aku ingin muntah melihat wajahmu yang sangat sangat tampan itu, tuan Park."Gadis ini membela dirinya yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh lagi. Berani beraninya gadis ini menentangnya.

"Baiklah, nona cantik. Mulai sekarang kau harus mengikuti semua perintahku selama 1 minggu, mulai detik ini." Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam di belakang sekolah sendirian.

==

'Dasar menyebalkan, siapa dia? Seperti bangsawan yang sangat terkenal saja. Berani beraninya ia seperti itu padaku. Awas saja dia!' Batin Baekhyun berkomat kamit dengan dirinya. Seketika ia melewati ruangan musik. Mata Baekhyun berbinar binar, ia sangat menyukai musik. Baekhyun sudah belajar piano, biola, dan harpa sejak kelas 2 SD. Sementara itu yang lainnya kelas 4 SD.

Baekhyun segera memasuki ruang musik tersebut, kemudian ia melihat piano putih yang besar nan indah itu, segera Baekhyun menuju tempat itu dan duduk tepat di depan piano putih itu.

Baekhyun mulai memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano itu, nadanya sangat indah, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya mulai mengikuti alunan tersebut. Seketika Baekhyun ingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi, lantas ia memencet tuts demi tuts itu dengan kasar.

"Kau bisa merusak fasilitas piano putih yang besar itu!" Kata seseorang yang baru saja datang entah darimana, Baekhyun segera menoleh dan berdiri mendengarkan penuturan pemuda itu.

"eh, maaf! Aku hanya sedang kesal dengan seseorang. Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya! Ah ya, kau yang duduk di belakang ku 'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun menebak pemuda tadi dan pemuda tadi hanya bergumam tak jelas lalu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Nama ku Byun Baekhyun, kau?" Kata Baekhyun memberikan tangannya pada pemuda ini hendak ingin menjabat tangannya pada pemuda ini, tapi pemuda ini hanya diam saja dan berjalan menuju piano putih itu dan duduk. Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya lagi.

"Cih, menyebalkan seperti Park Chanyeol!" Gumam Baekhyun kesal dan mampu di dengar oleh pemuda tadi dan pemuda ini hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil tanpa Baekhyun tahu.

"Kim Joonmyun, kau bisa memanggilku Suho." Kata pemuda yang diketahui bernama Suho menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi, kemudian Suho memencet tuts tuts piano tersebut.

"Kau bisa bermain piano? Wah, kau hebat sekali!" Entah darimana Baekhyun sudah duduk disamping Suho. Suho hanya mengangkat bahunya membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau lebih hebat." Balas Suho.

"Tidak kau salah, kau yang lebih hebat! Bagaimana kalau kau bermain piano yang sebelah kanan lalu aku yang sebelah kiri? Joonmyun-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah siap memencet tuts tuts piano sebelah kiri.

"Panggil saja Suho, tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku. Baiklah, kau ingin memainkan lagu apa, Baekhyun-ah?" Kata Suho yang langsung membuat pipi Baekhyun merah merona.

"b-bagai-ma-na kalau ki-ta berma-in Peter Pan? Peter Pan lagu EXO iti, kau tahu tidak, Su-ho-ah?" Kata Baekhyun gugup.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu, nona cantik." Kata Suho yang langsung memencet tuts tuts piano sesuai lagu Peter Pan yang di populerkan oleh EXO.

Baekhyun terdiam mencerna perkataan Suho tadi, nona cantik? Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bukankah sebelum Suho berkata seperti itu, sudah ada seseorang yang menyebutnya nona cantik, yaitu Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa ia tidak berdetak kencang. Apakah Baekhyun menyukai Suho?

Baekhyun tersadar akan lamunanya lantas ia mengikuti jejak Suho bermain piano agar nadanya sama.

==

"Hei pendek! Nanti kau memilihku sebagai perangkat kelas ya, awas kalau tidak!" Kata Chanyeol yang langsung menemui Baekhyun yang segera masuk kelas. Entah mengapa baju Chanyeol yang tadi kotor karena ulah Baekhyun menjadi bersih sekarang. Suho yang berada disamping Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah terserah katamu! Maaf, kacang panjang! Tapi aku mempunyai nama, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kurang jelas?" Kata Baekhyun marah pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya menguap saja seolah olah ia tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gadis mungil ini pada Chanyeol. Padahal nanti Baekhyun akan memilih Suho sebagai perangkat kelas. Tapi mengingat janjinya pada Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa pasrah menuruti perkataan namja menyebalkan ini.

"Iya aku tahu namamu Baekhyun, tapi kau tetap saja pendek dan seperti kelinci di mataku." Kata Chanyeol melipat tangannya tepat di depan dadanya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

"Kau seperti jerapah panjang yang menyebalkan di mataku. Sudah sana minggir aku ingin bertemu Luhan!" Kata Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol kesamping untuk memberikan dirinya lewat. Chanyeol yang mendengar kata 'Luhan' terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dan pergi bersama Chen.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak apa apa 'kan?" Tanya gadis disebelah Baekhyun, ya dia Luhan, roomate Baekhyun juga.

"Tidak apa apa kok Luhan, aku hanya... ah sudah lupakan! Ngomong ngomong kau kenal Park Chanyeol tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan menunduk. Baekhyun bingung atas tingkah laku Luhan.

"Dia temanku saat kelas 2 SMA, sudah tak usah dipikirkan lagi, haha.." Kata Luhan senang, Baekhyun menjadi curiga dengan sikap Luhan yang duduk disebelah bangkunya –walaupun bukan satu bangku-

"Oh ya Luhan, apakah kau dulu juga pernah bersekolah dengan Suho di Junior Prince-Princess School?" Kata Baekhyun membisikannya pada Luhan agar tak ada seseorang yang mendengarnya.

"Pernah, bahkan kami satu kelas selama 3 tahun, kecuali dengan Chanyeol aku dan dia satu kelas hanya kelas 2 SMP. Oh ya, Suho dan Chanyeol itu sepupu." Kata Luhan membalas bisikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuat sempurna.

"Sepupu? Tapi kurasa Suho dan Chanyeol sifatnya bertolak belakang." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Wah, kau ternyata tahu, apa kau pernah mengobrol dengan Suho?"

"Dia asik sekali diajak ngobrol, hehe.." Balas Baekhyun membuat pipinya merah merona. Luhan menampilkan smirk-nya kemudian ia terdiam lagi.

"Apa? Asik? Biasanya 1 minggu baru ia bisa dekat dengan yang lainnya. Tapi kau, hanya beberapa jam yang lalu atau bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Apakah Suho menyukaimu?" Baekhyun kaget, sungguh sungguh kaget. Tapi benarkah Suho menyukainya?

"Ne? Apa yang kau bilang itu benar?" Luhan mengangguk kecil.

**Tet**

Bunyi bel terdengar kembali, dan mereka kembali ketempat duduk masing masing. Baekhyun masih memikirkan perkataan Luhan barusan. Apakah Suho menyukai Baekhyun? Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, terlihat Suho sedang mengecek barang baranya di dalam tasnya. Baekhyun kembali menujukan penglihatannya ke depan.

'_Tidak tidak mungkin Suho menyukaiku. Aku jelek, malah lebih jelek dari Luhan. Luhan 'kan cantik. Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan lagi Baekhyun-ah.' _Batin Baekhyun.

.

.  
To Be Continue.

Review please? :D


End file.
